the_realm_of_daegunuthfandomcom-20200213-history
Etius Divith Etian
A druid serpent-like tiefling party member in the first campaign, "The Mysteries of Daegunuth". Etius (Aeteus) divith Etian (Aetaon) often is soft-spoken who can sometimes display chaotic behavior with little regard of others opinions. Appearance Etius divith Etian is a red eyed tiefling with splotchy skin with peach, white, and a gradient to purple wherever the visibly demonic parts of his body are. It's dry and sometimes flaky with frequent freckles and a few warts on his cheeks. Most of them are hardly noticeable, except one to the left of his serpent eyebrow is fairly discernible. His hands are weathered and have two veins popping out on the top of them. The palm's are calloused, indicating that he tends to the lands he lives on. His feet are thick and paddle like. He never needs to wear shoes and does not feel the ground he steps on. One toe on his right foot is deformed, caused by dropping a log on it when he was 13. He is scrawny as he has aged from all the hard labor he had done to maintain his home. He walks with cautiously as to not move in a bad position. He has a permanent hunch and often rests after a few minutes of standing. Though, he still has some energy in him and when needed is able to perform like he is 20 years younger. The serpents often move free from Etius' command. They look as though they've yet to grow old and often act more lively than Etius does. They may stretch out to twice the length of their normal position, therefore startling people at times. Characteristics Faith Etius worships Farsheith, a faith based on trying to connect oneself to nature and finding self fulfillment. Often times, Etius will choose to stay away from populated areas because it doesn't allow him connect with nature as easily. Another issue lies in that many consider the faith to be heretical and barbarous because of misinterpretations of the text for political gain. Panthus davith Etian It is unknown to Etius if his truth is the truth as his mother, Panthus, had a very opinionated perception of the world. She had indoctrinated Etius with this idealism. She died when Etius was at an impressionable age, therefore, he idolized her existence as that of a perfect being. However, as he has aged, he needed to spread his wings and experience the harsh world. It was, after all, his divine calling to save those who have been plagued to be soulless. Basilisk Etius has serpents for eyebrows and fingers. He can produce a stunning venom which is effective against many creatures. His serpents have a different personality from Etius as they are the demonic essence inside him. They are required to communicate in the Infernal Tongue. Chaotic behavior occurs whenever he is losing the battle for control of his demonic side. Even though he will sometimes do regrettable acts, he rarely will feel guilty as he will have concocted some fallacious reason. Hunger Pains An uncommon event may occur randomly for anyone of the Etian lineage. Known as "Hunger Pains", the process in which the brain is corrupting to a demon's. The corruption causes Etius to act destructively as it is a torturous event for him. The only known solution is to drink a Potion of Serenity or wait in isolation for the brain chemistry to temporarily balance. It is not harmful for Etius and exists until an Etian becomes a Neutral Neutral. Despite being mentally torturous, it's a necessity for Etius to discover new recipes for unique potions. As a side note, it is possible for Etius to force himself into a "Hunger Pain". However, he is extremely unlikely to do so and only does so if it is absolutely necessary. Chemist Etius is physically weak, but compensates with his supreme knowledge of nature, medicine, and primarily potioneering. He is able to create a multitude of general purpose remedies and potions with ease. Hence, Etius is likely to prefer to use wits and intelligence against enemies and avoid conflict as much as possible. Flight over Fight Etius is never a fan of conflict that directly involves himself getting hurt. If he is in a sticky situation, he'll do what he can to make sure that he escapes. He won't abandon comrades if he is needed for the survival of everyone.Category:Players